Narutos Second Chance
by Vengeful Beast
Summary: After a tragic event Naruto's 10 year old self is left in the hospital, the Third Hokage is outraged by the Circumstances and decides to give Naruto a Second Chance at life. FemNaruto. No parings decided just yet. Please R&R! Chapter 6 is up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for choosing to read this fan-fanfiction! I hope you enjoy and I intend to update at least once or twice a week.

Chapter 1

"Today is October... October 10th the day Konoha would remember for the rest of its existense. The day the 4th Hokage fought desperatly to save the city from the Nine-Tailed Fox." Iruka state in front of his current genin class. " The Hokage was successful and the Nine-tailed Fox was defeated, saving the town." the Bell rang. "Okay class make sure to do your homework!"

Kids rushed through the door to make it to the respective homes. Uzumaki Naruto leaving last.

'_Happy 10th Birthday Naruto..." _Naruto thought sadly.

He made his way to his small apartment, only to find the lock had been smashed … again … He made his way inside. But was instantly met by a older man with a brick in his hand.

"My Family is … Dead because of you!" The man said sobbing. "You are going to pay!"

As the man said this Naruto was clubbed over the head by the brick. Then... Darkness

* * *

Narutos vision slipped in and out as he heard people speaking.

"Sarutobi-sama, these actions can not be tolerated! The attacks are getting worse each year, and soon it's going to lead to his death!" Naruto heard.

"I know, leave me with him for a moment."

"Yes sir."

The room emptied and Sarutobi looked at Naruto with a sad look.

"You don't deserve this life Naruto, you have a pure heart... I hope you understand this in time." Sarutobi made a few handsigns and the room was filled with a glowing light.

* * *

Naruto awoke in an unfamiliar room.

_'Pink walls? Where am I?'_

"Kushina-chan! Breakfast is ready!" Naruto heard a woman call.

_'Eh? Who the hell is Kushina?'_ Naruto thought, very confused he got up and looked for a bathroom.

He opened up the door very drowsy and pulled down his panties.

_'...Panties?!' _He pulled down farther.

"ITS GONE!" Naruto shouted, and became even more alarmed when his voice was different.

"Eh? Kushina whats gone?"A woman called from outside.

"Uh-Uh nothing! Ill be right out!" He said desperately, trying to figure out how to pee this way.

He made out fine, but very awkward and made his way downstairs hoping to get some answers.

"Whats for Breakfast?"Naruto asked the woman he assumed was his new mother.

"Waffles and Bacon, your favorite!"

_'I have a favorite now?'_

Naruto ate the food reluctantly.

"Hey mom? Whats the Date?" He asked.

"October 11th ... Saturday, Kushina are you feeling alright?"

"Ha...hai"

There was a knock on the front door. His 'mother' went to answer it.

"Yuki-sama, the Hokage wants to see your daughter at once." an ANBU officer said.

"Oh? Why?"

"He didn't say, just said it was of great importance." The ANBU left swiftly.

"Well missy! Better get dressed and get going, don't want to keep the Hokage waiting."

_'No I don't! Maybe he has some answers!'_

Naruto stood up and ventured upstairs toward his room.

_'Hmm still don't know what I look like now... kinda afraid what else is new.' _

Naruto looked for anything he could see his reflection in and found a mirror on a desk.

He was shocked when he saw a young girl look back at him no older then his previous 10 year old self. "she" had long Crimson hair that went down to the center of her back.

_'*sigh* time for some clothes.'_ He went fishing through his closet and found many of the same outfit.

He gloomily put on a short black skirt with short shorts underneath (A/N: Like Sakura in part 2) and a Blue vest and black shirt.

_'Off to the Hokage's building'_

* * *

At the Hokage's office...

"Naruto-kun looking lovely." The Hokage said chuckling at his own joke.

"What the hell did you do to me Old Man!"

The Hokages face instantly became serious.

"Naruto. Do you know why many of the people of Konoha treat you the way they do?" The Hokage asked.

"No... But what does this have to do with why I am a girl!"

"Everything, 10 years ago your previous body was born during very dark times. We were at war with one of the legendary tailed beasts the Nine-Tailed Fox. Your father was desperate, he used a last resort technique and sealed the beast inside you." He paused for a moment seeing 'her' reaction, "He wasn't expecting people to be terrified of you and detest you, quite the contrary he expected people to see you as a hero, what is what you are! You are the reason all of us are alive." the Hokage sighed. " What that man did to you, and what all the others did to you is not right, and you the hero, do not deserve such awfulness to be inflicted on you. So I created a new life for you, a jutsu that allows me to bend a persons reality and make it what ever fate wants."

'Naruto' looked at the Hokage with a scrunched up face. "But why a girl! Why couldn't you just make a new different boy!?"

"I am not god Naruto... even though It is possible for me to change reality doesn't mean I control it. The rest was up to your destiny. Fate wants you to be this way in this reality and theres nothing you can do about it. Now even though you are a girl in this reality, think of the greatness that comes from this! You have a chance to live a normal life, people will not hate you, people will not want you dead, You even have a mother now. You have a clean slate Kushina." Naruto looked at him with a slightly more understanding face. " Take this file I found it on my desk this is Your new file. Everything you need to know about your new persona is in that file."

"Thank you... What happened to the old Naruto?"

"Naruto is dead Kushina. The jutsu makes the person it affects previous life over. Naruto was murdered last night by that man with the brick."

Kushina's face fell. "Alright. Thank you, Hokage-sama I appreciate what you've done (kinda) and its now up to me to learn how to accept it." Kushina took the file in her hand and left.

That night...

Name: Kushina Mizuko

Age: 10

Sex: Female (Naruto Cringed)

Status: Academy

Academy Profile: Kushina is showing great potential,she is learning Nin-jutsu skills with ease Tai-Jutsu as well, and showing to be at the top of her female class.

Kushina closed the folder and put it on her night stand

_'Two more days...two more days until my first day back at the academy, as a girl...'_

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: To cease future confusion I will now be referring to Naruto as Kushina. And also he as a she.

Chapter 2

A young girl awoke in her bed, hoping that the events from the previous day had been some kind of joke or dream.

A quick peek down her pants.

"Ugh!" The girl moaned as she dug her face into the pillow.

A some what familiar voice was heard from downstairs.

"Kushina! Get up and get dressed your going to be late for the Academy." Her mother said.

Kushina, opened her closet and put on what she assumed were her training clothes. A black skirt, over black shorts with a black figure tight shirt with a Navy blue vest over it. She made her way downstairs

and headed for the door.

"No kiss?" Her mother asked a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Kushina cringed. She only had a mother for 2 days and these signs of affection towards the woman who cooked for her seemed alien. But Kushina gave in and pecked her mother on the cheek and made her way out the door

* * *

Streets of Konoha...

Kushina walked down the street towards the academy, and was surprised at the reaction of the citizens, no rocks thrown, no looks in disgust, not even a second glance. The Hokage was right!

_'This is going to take some getting used to...'_

The Ninja Academy...

"Thanks for joining us Kushina..." A disgruntled Iruka said, arms crossed.

Kushina blushed, "Sorry Iruka-Sensei.."

She made her way away from Irukas desk and was surprised when her previous seat was taken.

_'Uh-oh where do I sit in this body...' _

"Kushina... are you going to sit down." Sasuke Uchiha called out one row over.

Kushina looked over to where the voice called. _'An empty seat! Next to the Uchiha...'_

She made her way through the row with several "Sorries" and "Oops's" and sat down next to Sasuke, much to the dismay of the "Sasuke-kun" fan club.

The teacher began to speak.

"Well class I have some bad news. Your classmate Uzumaki Naruto … is … is …" Iruka stammered trying to think of a way to say it to 10 year olds, "Naruto is dead."

Many of the students gasped, although none of them Narutos friends, kids aren't exactly used to death.

A pink-haired girl raised her hand, " How did Naruto... you know _die_?" she said slightly whispering the last word.

There Sensei thought for a second of how much to tell them.

"Narutos house was broken into on Friday... and the person beat him up and he was already dead at the hospital." Not a total lie but at least it avoided the 'why' part of it all.

Sakura's face fell.

"If any of you are not feeling up for school due to the death of a fellow student, ive been told your aloud to go home early."

Everyone stayed.

"Alrighty then today, we are going to learn about the important tools of a ninja." Iruka pulled out a black knife looking thing from his Chunin vest and continued, " This is a Kunai, Kunais can be used as a close ranged weapon, to deflect incoming attacks, as well as a projectile. Me and Mizuki are going to give out Kunai for you to train with."

Iruka told everyone to form a line and handed out Wooden-Kunai.

"Alright class now lets go out side."

* * *

Outside were several straw dummies set up with bulls eye marks on the face, chest, and leg areas.

"Should you ever be in a fight and using a kunai, the three most vital parts of the body are the head, obviously although difficult to hit it can be fight changing when attacked." He was about to continue when Sakura raised her hand again, "Yes Sakura?"

"Is a Kunai knife how you got that cool nose scar," She asked bright eyed.

The class began to laugh causing Sakura to blush.

"Yes, I was In an epic battle with the most powerful shinobi in the world!" He said trying to sound as manly as possible.

After several minutes of intense lecturing on safety precautions, the Ninja in training finally had a chance to try it out.

"Kushina you can go first."

She stepped up ready to fail as usual, she tried to aim as best as she could, she threw it and made it directly on the bullseye located on the head.

_'Huh? I could never do that before!' _

"Excellent Kushina!" Iruka said impressed.

Kushina walked over to the back of the line.

"Nice job, Kushina-chan." Sasuke Uchiha said.

"Umm thanks... I guess."

In the back of the line a girl was not please with what she just saw.

"Sakura did you see that! Sasuke-kun just called Kushina _chan_! This is not good Sakura, not good!" A fearful Ino said.

"Ino relax it doesnt even seem like she likes him at all, your over analyzing things!" Sakura said trying to reassure her friend nothing was going on.

"I'm keeping my eye on her... the last thing we need is even more competition for Sasuke-kun's love!"

Kushina made her way behind the two girls, when Ino stared daggers at her.

"Whats wrong Ino?"

"Stay away from Sasuke-kun!"

Kushina looked confused... very confused.

_'Did I say something?'_

* * *

Later that day...

Kushina arrived at her home after training for an hour.

_'I wonder how I was so accurate... I could of never done that in my old body. It doesn't make sense. Maybe, this body is also a great shinobi! Like that file said. People aren't detested by me, they don't hate me, I have a mother who loves me, and I'm turning out to be able to do stuff my body could never do! This life may be different but thats not going to be a bad thing, so far this is looking to be a great life!'_

A/N: I'm in a Writing mood today so expect a new chapter to be up later today! Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: 2 Chapters in one day wow! Hope your enjoying it so far.

Chapter 3

2 Years later

Dear Diary, October 11

It has been 2 years, two years since Uzumaki Naruto was murdered and Kushina Mizuko was born. Ive gone through the works of femininity, from _PMS to Bras_. I'm assuming since I was relatively young when I became this way the transition was easy, Not extremely easy I'm still a guy inside. But Being a girl has not had to much of a downside other then the _periods_... I am a well respected Shinobi in training, and I have a mother who loves me. Could this get any better!

In school, I have made friends mostly boys for some odd reason they stick around me like a lost puppy, mom claims its because I am 'attractive' as she put it, but I don't know. Sasuke has been very creepy, sometimes he flirts with me and other time he tries to walk me home. Even though I've been a girl for 2 years now I still do not think I'm ready for a relationship yet. Yet, I have a feeling fates going to be a jerk and put us on the same team (cringes). Thats right! In 1 day, my class is becoming genin!I'm so excited! I've been at the top of the female side of my class for a while. I've mastered Henge along with several other basic ninja skills with great ease.

Well Diary I end this entry as a student, next entry I will be a full fledged Ninja.

Love,

Kushina

Kushina put her diary under her floor board as always. And made her way to bed.

* * *

The Next Morning at the Academy...

"Today is the day most of you leave my care and attempt a final test from a Jounin, that Jounin will decide if you become a Genin. All of you passed the 'Henge' exam and I will now call for you in teams of there."

Kushina awaited for 10 minutes until she was finally called.

"Team 7: Mizuko Kushina"

Kushina rose her head _'No Sasuke... NO SASUKE!!!' _

"Haruno Sakura"

_'Anyone but Sasuke!'_

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Kushinas head dropped. Sasuke smirked.

"Team 7, please make your way to room 417, and await your new Sensei."

* * *

Room 417...

Sakura was growing impatient. "Hey Sasuke-Kuuuuun." she said attempting to sound alluring, " After we meet our Sensei do you want to get some lunch? I'm soooooo hungry."

_'Gross...'_ Kushina thought trying to keep her breakfast in her stomach.

"Ill only go if Kushina-chan goes, you know so we can get to know each other better." Sasuke said trying to sound cool.

Sakura leaned over and whispered, "Please Kushi-chan. I want to know him better." sounding desperate.

_'Kushi-chan?Really?Going to have to put an end to that nickname fast.'_

It was not a secret that Sakura was in love with Sasuke, It moved past a crush recently. Kushina felt the need to help her out considering she was the person Sasuke had his eyes on.

_'If it can get Sasuke off my trail! Ill do it!'_

"All right ill go with you two." Kushina said out loud.

A silvery-white haired man walked in to the classroom.

"Sorry I am late, please make your way up to the roof within 5 minutes or I'm not going to bother training you 3." The man said laziness seeping through his mouth.

He disappeared in a poof of smoke. The three looked at each other for a moment and sprinted out the door.

Being on the first floor in a 8 floor building was very unfortunate to give a timed test.

* * *

On the roof...

"3 minutes left..."

Back with the three...

* * *

The three sprinted and sprinted up the stairs for what seemed life forever.

"We should be there by now! We've gone up at least 15 flights of stai-" Kushina was cut off.

"Genjutsu..." Sakura said finally realizing.

All three shouted in unison "KAI" and the stairs evaporated and the roof door was right in front of them.

Sasuke opened the door.

"Well you three, its been 10 minutes. But at least you recognized what was going on relatively quickly.

Now! Onto our new team, Team 7! Please start off by explaining some things about you, you start Red head." Pointing at Kushina

"Uh... could you at least give us an example!"

Kakashi paused for a second, looking over each of the three kids in front of him.

"Fine... My name is Kakashi Hatake, My hobbies and dreams are none of your business nor is what I like and dislike. You fill out the rest shorty."

A vain throbbed _'I hate this guy!'_

Reluctantly Kushina spoke up.

"My name is Kushina Mizuko. My hobbies are bettering my abilities and cooking. My likes are Adventure and excitement, Dislikes are … non-adventure... and boring-ness?" She stammered trying to think of things she disliked, "My dream for the future is to become a great Kunoichi and form a family."Kushina was quite sure about actually fulfilling that last 'dream' but it was an easy one that was believable.

_'Interesting.' _Kakashi thought.

"Interesting enough, alright you now." Pointing at Sasuke.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, I have lots of dislikes, but no 'likes' in particular. I don't feel like summing up my ambition as just a dream." A look of anger as well as determination filled his eyes, "But I do have an ambition. The Ambition to restore my clan and without fail to kill a certain man!"

_'Wow, didn't realize he was so deep.' _Kushina thought slightly interested

_'Sasuke-kun is so cool!'_

'_So far this team is seeming pretty interesting.'_

"Alright now you with the pink hair."

"My name is Haruno Sakura, my likes..." She peeked over at Sasuke and a thick blush crept onto her face. "My dislikes are competition." Staring daggers at Kushina, "My hopes and dreams..."A even redder blush consumed her face and she screamed a fan girl scream.

_'I'm going to need to make her better... this is going to get intolerable...' _Kushina thought sullen.

_'Sigh...she needs some work.' _

"Well my first impressions of you three are certainly not bad, meet me at Training ground 7 and 10:30 am tomorrow." He walked down stairs, "Oh, and don't eat breakfast, you'll most definitely vomit it."

Kakashi made his way out and left the three with discussions of lunch.

"So Sasuke-kun, where do you want to go to lunch?" Sakura asked hungry just to spend time with her new teammate.

"Let's go to that new Akimichi restaurant, that okay with you Kushina-chan?"

Sakura's heart fell. He was paying more attention to the 'top' of the class Kushina then her.

"Yea sure I could definitely use some food."

The three made there way to the restaurant. Not noticing a large wood shape moving with them on the wall.

The three ate there own meals talking of random things from there week. Until Sasuke noticed a bit of meat sauce on Kushinas upper lip. He grabbed his napkin and prepared to wipe it off.

Sakura was about to burst into tears until she witnessed a reaction neither Sasuke or Sakura were expecting.

"Whoa Sasuke, back off." She said shoving his arms away, "Ive got it okay? No need to help... I'm a big girl you know."

Sasuke was not used to this kind of behavior from a girl before, especial a cute and skilled one like Kushina. This made him want her more. He liked a challenge. He thought of the best way to get back in the game and spoke.

"Sorry, that sauce was covering your beautiful face." He said as coolly as possible.

_'Got her!' _Sasuke thought with a smirk.

"..." Was all Sasuke got from both Sakura and Kushina.

"Well I'm going to get going now..." Kushina said, "Bye Sakura."

_'Shes going to be harder then I thought...'_

Kushina left the restaurant, and moved on.

* * *

5 Minutes Later...

The Wood Shape busted in front of Kushina earning a gasp.

"What the hell?"

"A-Ha! I found you Kushina Mizuko and now I will-" He paused and looked up at her, "Wow your cute!"

_SMACK!_

"Who the hell are you, punk! Why have you been following me." She said, hands around his collar.

Unfortunately for Kushina, she was holding the little kid right at her 'chest' area which was surprisingly developed for her age. A quick grab at her 'chest' area, and the little kid flew across the street fist mark deeply impeded in his cheek.

"Humph."

Kushina kept on walking towards her home. Half-way there the kid jumped in front of her, and fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry Nii-chan! Please give me another chance! I promise nothing will happen like that again!" The boy pleaded.

"You have 2 minutes to explain who you are." She said not impressed.

The kid shot up. "I am Konohamaru! Grandson of the 3rd Hokage! I have heard of your abilities and I want to challenge you to a fight!" His face changed from Excitement to Embarrassment. "You've already proven to be stronger then my abilities. And now you are my rival! I will grow stronger and defeat you."

Kushina was quite surprised that this young kid... scratch that pervy kid was willing to seek her out so randomly and challenge her with claims of his own greatness. The Nerve!

Kushina acted cocky, "Your gonna have to work very hard to match my abilities, Kid. After all your not even a Genin yet!"

"Then teach me! I want to become stronger then my Gramps!"

A sweat drop appeared on the back of her head. "I'm no where near as strong as the Hokage..."

"But with your help I can be! I heard you were the top of your class from Gramps!"

_'I do not have time for this I have my first meeting tomorrow!'_

"How about you, become a genin first. By then I will have learned plenty of jutsu and ill be able to teach you. How bout that, is that _fair?_" She asked hoping to finally get away from this kid.

"Alright! Ill do it!"

"Finally!... I mean, work hard and you will be able to succeed!"

Kushina made her way to her house at last and spent the rest of the day preparing her self for the training tomorrow.

A/n: Alright Chapter 3 is now complete!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Chapter 4 thats all I gotta say.

Chapter 4

"The first day of training and that teme is late!" A very annoyed Kushina fumed.

Team 7 met at the training grounds that Kakashi specified, only to find that he was not here!

2 hours later and Kakashi was still no where to be found.

"Uggh!" Kushina cried yet again.

Finally out in the distance. A White haired Kakashi approached the three cell team.

"Why hello you three! Whats with the upset faces?"

"You...!" Kushina was infuriated at the sight of Kakashi eating a very tasty looking sandwich.

"You...? Finish your sentence!"

"You told us not to eat breakfast! Any you make us wait until lunch!"

"Oh sorry, I was quite hungry. Senseis got to eat as well."

_'He made us not eat so we would be weak.'_ Sasuke thought.

"Alright, you three! Time for your final test before you can rightfully call your selves ninja." A enthusiastic Kakashi said.

Kakashi reached into his pouch and pulled out, two bells.

"The task is simple, get these two bells from me. If you get a bell you pass, if not... back to the academy you go."

"Shouldn't there be you know 3 bells?" Kushina inquired.

"Nope, two bells, two people pass thats my personal rule."

_'Somethings not right.' _Sakura thought, trying to think this test over thoroughly.

"I shall give you a few minutes to get a hiding spot, when I say go we shall begin."

Sasuke found a very inconspicuous bush and hid ins

Kushina hid on a tree branch above Sasuke's bush...

And Sakura hid in a tree behind Kakashi's location.

"GO!"

Sasuke looked up, and saw Kushina above him on a branch. A blush crept on to his face as gallons of blood were pumped out of his nose.

She noticed this and a blush of embarrassment appeared forcing her to move from Sasuke's location.

_'Perv...'_

The Three saw there Sensei reach for his pouch and they instantly became alarmed. Only to find he was taking out a … book.

_'*sigh* this asshole is underestimating us!' _

Suddenly Sasuke shot out of his area. Kushina decided to join in and the test began!

Sasuke was just practicing basic Tai-Jutsu which Kakashi blocked with one hand. Kushina grabbed a kunai and began trying to cut him in any way as Sasuke went for the bells. Kakashi collapsed into the earth causing Kushina and Sasuke to bump heads.

"Move!" Kushina shouted, as a jet of fire shot of Kakashi's escape hole.

"Shinobi Art #1 Nin-Jutsu." Kakashi calmly said.

He then began moving his hands faster then a regular eye could trace.

"Water Style: Twin Tsunami Dragon." His hands stopped as the lake behind him began to shift and move. Two jets of water bursted from the lake causing a light rain for a moment.

"Sasuke...We might wanna run!" She said as the two ran the opposite direction.

Water consumed the battlefield, as well as Kushina and Sasuke.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Sakura was confused... Kakashi was just standing still reading hid book, and Kushina and Sasuke were yet to be seen.

She moved out from her concealed location into a small grove.

The sound of two people was heard through the trees Sakura investigated only to find her beloved Sasuke-kun making out with Kushina!

"Uh...uh sorry ill just go!" Sakura said teary eyed she walked out and heard a girls scream back from in the very same grove.

"Whats wrong no-" She said peeking though the tree line.

"Sasuke...-kun" She stammered mortified.

Kakashi's arm was through Sasuke's chest

"No... no NOOOO!!!"

Sakura opened her eyes again to see herself still in the very same tree she was in minutes ago. She looked down to see a newly formed lake with Kushina against the tree Sakura was leaning on.

_'It was just a Gen-Jutsu...It was just a Gen-Jutsu'_

Sakura jumped down to find out Kushina's condition.

"Kushi-chan! Are you alright?" She said checking her wounds.

"Just a little wet... nothing maj- SAKURA BEHIND YOU!"

Sakura was instantly kicked away from Kushina,

"You'll be the first to die." Kakashi said as he lifted Kushina of the ground.

To say the least Sasuke was not pleased with Kakashi. Several Wire-Shuriken wrapped around Kakashi.

"Sakura! Get Kushina now."

Sakura ran over and grabbed her and brought her away from Kakashi.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted.

The figure that was once called a 'Kakashi' was now incinerated under Sasuke's technique.

POOF was the only audible sound.

"Ninja Art 3 (Sakuras Gen-jutsu was 2) Tai-Jutsu!" Kakashi said from behind Sasuke.

Within moments Sasuke's ribs were broken and was kicked away from the battlefield. Kushina then ran up to Kakashi and delivered several unsuccessful punches and kicks. Followed by Sakura. Sakura jumped over Kakashi attempting to grab the bells, He turned and threw Sakura into the lake and delivered a kick to Kushinas face.

_'Hmm Perhaps I'm going a bit to hard on them. They at least showed several teamwork maneuver.'_

Sasuke held his ribs in agony. And crawled near Kakashi.

_'This is not even possible he's going all out!'_

Sakura disgustedly got out of the water trying to avoid her Sensei as much as possible. But got near Kakashi (equal distance as Sasuke)

Kushina got up and joined Sasuke and Sakura in a triangle position.

_'I'm proud of these kids even when things are looking down, they are determined to pass this test together.'_

"Well you three passed!"

None of the three talked for several moments trying to process what their Sensei just said.

Kakashi went over through the trees and came back with there Lunch-Boxes.

"I understand you three are a little confused. But eat first you've earned it."

The three, still under immense surprise grabbed the boxes Sakura grabbed Sasuke's for him they began to eat. As Kakashi explained what was happening.

"As you three know Shinobi usually preform most of there missions in groups, hence the 3 Genin and 1 Jounin squad set up. These missions don't go well because of the amount of people in the group, tell me why you think the missions go so well?"

Sakura spoke up, "Teamwork?"

"Correct Sakura! Each team is built with people who work well together. Sakura, you are the brains of this team, Sasuke is the strength, and Kushina is the Heart and Skill off the group. Together you have the potential to be the greatest of Shinobi. You three hardly knew each other before you were put on the same team yet each of you evaluated the others moves and based your next move on that, and that is why you passed. Even though there were two bells and you thought one of you would fail no matter what you still worked together."

The three looked at each other a sense of pride in all of them.

"Kushina, Sakura, and Sasuke you three are now Genin. We shall start missions in a few days I will send for you when the time comes." Kakashi left in a burst of smoke.

"We did it..." Kushina said hugging both of her teammates.

"Were ninja!" Sakura said hugging back.

Sasuke remained silent but he was equally pleased.

* * *

That night, Sasuke spent the night getting doctor care for his 2 broken ribs. While Sakura and Kushina ate dinner together.

"So.." Sakura said looking down at her food, "How do you do it?"

Kushina looked at her, eyebrow raised. "Do what?"

Sakura brushed some hair out from in front of her face. "You know get...Sasuke-kuns attention."

_'I don't do it intentionally!'_

"I don't do it intentionally Sakura! He just kinda... 'enjoys my presence' very creepy to be honest.'" She said using quotes with her hands.

"Wait. You aren't in love with Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said hoping.

Kushinas soup shot out of her mouth, "No way! I mean, he is kind of handsome and a great ninja, but he bugs me a lot."

A wave of joy overcame Sakura, she went over to her new found friend and wrapped her arms around her.

"Thank you Kushi-chan! It was wrong of me to hold a grudge on you for you holding Sasuke's heart, but not anymore! From this point on we are friends, deal?" Sakura said with a thumbs up.

"Sure?" She said assuming that was what she wanted to hear,

Sakura left the restaurant .

_'What a weird girl...'_ Kushina said.

Kushina got up to pay for her meal, until she noticed...

"SAKURA FORGOT TO PAY FOR HERS!" Kushina furiously fumed.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Please review! Ive been getting loads of favorites and alerts but only 4 reviews! Cmon!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kushina, Sasuke, and Sakura hid behind the tree line, carefully watching their targets movements.

"Now." Kushina said.

The three bursted from there hiding spots reaching and snatching at the black feline.

"Stupid cat get over here!" Kushina fumed.

The cat outran the team and made it into town.

"Kushina-chan, Sakura lets try flanking it go down separate streets."

_'Third time this week we've had to catch this damn cat!'_

Kushina ran down a street hoping to get into line of sight of this ninja of a cat. Kushina, Sakura, and Sasuke were all in position, there in front of them was the mischievous little cat. The cat looked every direction looking for some kind of escape path, the cat looked up and climbed the wall onto a roof.

"Meow, meow, meow meow, meow." the cat said in a mocking tone from the roof, the cat moved out of sight.

"I...*pant* hate...*pant* Cats."

"What are we going to tell Sensei?" Sakura said brushing hair behind her ear.

"Dunno, but this isn't exactly giving us a chance at getting a C rank mission." Sasuke added.

"We cant be the only team thats having trouble with this cat! We even got it the first two times, I think that Lady needs to get a leash." Kushina grumbled and got up, "Before we tell Sensei I'm getting something to eat! Come on you two." Kushina said dragging the two by their wrists.

* * *

After lunch was over they made it to the Hokage building...

"Did you get my Fluffykins back?" The lady said moping up her tears.

"I'm sorry miss, we tried our best but your cat is just to fast." Sakura stated, pride shattered.

The Hokage's assistant took the lady out side and handed her a portion of her money back.

"Were going to stop accepting missions from her, its wasting to much of our time." The Hokage said, "Once Kakashi arrives I will inform you of your next mission."

The three looked excitedly at each other, If Kakashi was being sent that meant it would be a big mission!

They waited for 5 minutes (impressive for Kakashi's record) until he finally arrived.

"Ah, Kakashi your here. The Land of Waves has requested an escort, being that most of the other teams are busy with there own missions. I was hoping that you and your team would be up for the task."

"I believe my team is ready." Kakashi said.

"Excellent, Tazuna please come in." the Hokage called for behind them.

The door opened and a beer-gutted man stepped in, "I am Tazuna, Bridge builder of the land of waves, seeing as this bridge connects the Land of Fire and the Land of Waves I request that you insure my safety and completion of the bridge."

Each word excited the team even more. Eagerly the awaited Kakashi's 'yes'.

"Are you three ready for your first out of Konoha missio-" He didn't even get to finish as the three nodded frantically, "Good, Tazuna we accept, you three meet us at the West Gate in 30 minutes.

"Hai." Each said and made there way out the door.

"This is perfect, finally some action!"Kushina said, crimson hair bouncing with each joy filled step.

"We don't even know if theres going to be any action Kushi-chan. Don't get your hopes up our job is only to protect Tazuna-sama." Sakura replied.

"Ill see you two in a bit." Sasuke said exiting the building.

* * *

Kushinas house...

"Kushina-chan your home early!"

"Sorry mom, have to prepare for a mission bye." She replied rushing up the stairs.

Closing the door, Kushina grabbed several of her essentials.

_'Okay hair-brush, extra clothes, tooth brush,hygiene products... that should be it!' _Stuffing it all into here pack, she began heading downstairs.

"So whats this mission, is it safe?" Her mom questioned.

"Were escorting a bridge builder, Tazuna back to his town until he finishes the bridge, and of course its safe Kakashi-sensei will be there."

"Alright, be careful!"

Kushina exited her home only to find Sasuke at her front door.

"Sasuke? What's up?" Kushina asked confused.

A blush crept onto Sasuke's face, "Uh... I just thought I would walk with you."

"Alright..." She said hesitantly.

The walk there was relatively awkward, neither of the two speaking a word, while Sasuke was left to his thoughts.

_'What is it about her that makes me so drawn to her! I'm supposed to be serious and focused but every time I'm with her I change. Were almost polar opposites but for some reason I cant get her off my mind!'_

Kushina spoke up, "I'm going to go a different way okay? I don't want to upset Sakura if she sees me with you, thanks for walking with me."

_'Sakura is interfering with me and her. There has to be someway I can make her forget about me.'_

* * *

At the West Gate...

Tazuna and Kakashi patiently awaited for the team to arrive.

"So, Kakashi are these kids any good?"

Kakashi smirked under his mask, "In my training exercise, the showed some of the best teamwork skills I've seen in my past 6 teams. There actual skills are lacking so to speak, but I hope to get some training in during any down time we acquire."

Out of a store Sakura walked with three bags consisting of shoes make-up and several different attractive dresses.

_'During this mission I make my move on Sasuke-kun!'_

**'CHA! Sasuke is ours!'**

A thick blush enveloped Sakura's face as she thought of the moment.

She eventually made her way to the meeting spot were Sasuke and Kushina were already awaiting.

"Open the gate." Kakashi called to the Gate controller.

All three of the kids were seeping to the brim with excitement, not only had there Sensei given them a lot of praise but they were even being given a mission to escort a bridge builder from a country none of them have ever been to.

* * *

Kakashi led the way for a few hours...

"Alright I think its time to set up camp for the night." Kakashi said.

He pulled out a red scroll from his couch and unrolled it, a few handsigns and a loud poof later and 5 sleeping bags appeared.

"Kushina, take the first watch."

"Hai."

* * *

3 hours later...

Kushina was drifting in and out. But she was shocked to feel some strange energy almost inviting her. She tried to shrug it off but it was so severe, it was giving her goosebumps. Pulled by curiosity, Kushina went onward into the forest to were she felt the Chakra was pulling her. The goosebumps only got worse as she kept moving.

_'This is not looking very good.'_

She saw a tall figure in the distance, red energy swirling around the figure. It moved his head up slowly.

"**Kit...I want my body back..." **It said sinisterly.

A/N: oooooh Cliffhanger. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: So its been about a year and a half since I have uploaded a new chapter. I have taken in some criticism and now I will hopefully be improveing the writing and style of this story. If this new style is thoroughly enjoyed I may re-write chapters 1-5 for more details etc. anyway thanks for reading this story. If you enjoy it please leave a review or favorite/alert it.

Chapter 6

A sinister air loomed in the dark forest, Kushina's skin was riddled with goosebumps in the presence of the beast. The beast was pulsing an evil aura as red chakra swirled around its figure. Kushina was without words, she was showing the epitome of terror. Words were not able to be formed nor could she muster up the courage to turn around in run, she was trapped and left to wait until this 'thing' made its move. Suddenly in began to speak.

"**Kit, I want my body back..." **It growled as the heat irradiated from every pour.

Kushina was only able to mutter out, "Wh...wh-what are you." she said in between exasperated gasps.

This thing was short of words and only spoke **"Kyubbi..." **as the very leaves of the branches wrinkled from the sheer energy being released from this celestial being.

Kushina felt like she had never felt before not even when she was being assaulted by those people when she was Naruto, this fear and familiarity that she felt was simply un-comprehendable. She passed out.

The last thing she heard before she was out was a sound of intrigue and excitement from the demons growl.

Kushinas eyes flared open, it was morning and she wasn't dead? She took in her surroundings no red chakra nothing out of the ordinary. The forest was empty just a few tries and leaves blowing from the swift breeze of spring.

Kushina felt a strange feeling envelope her it was the same heat she felt last night. _'I have to get back to the camp'_ she thought and with that she sprinted back to where she remembered her camp was.

"Kushina!"

"Kushina-chan!"

Kushina heard her team calling for her, they must have just realized she was gone, she made her way through the thick brush of the bush and was met with confused stares from her team and Tazuna.

Kakashi was the first to inquire, "Kushina where were you last night, you were supposed to be on watch duty." Kakashi looked worried even through his masked face, he took one last glance over her appearance, "Did you sleep in the woods, you look terrible!"

This was true, not only was Kushina covered in miscellaneous forest material but her eyes were bloodshot and she was also extremely pale. Sakura and Sasuke both looked equally worried for there friend, but were too confused to really muster up a question so they just stared in concern.

"Kakashi-san, we have a important schedule to uphold lets just ask more questions on the way to the Mist." Tazuna reminded as he put out the camp fire and picked up his supplies from the ground.

Kushina just looked down, she appreciated that they were worried for her sake but there was also a feeling of shame as she realized she let them down leaving them completely defenseless during the night, "I'm sorry sensei, I must have sleep walked." She lied, "I am not feeling to good right now, I think I have a fever. I'm going to take it a little slow." Kushina's blood was curdling, it hurt to do anything, speak, walk, move. These were all challenges.

_'That thing must've made me sick, I feel terrible!'_ She thought to her self

"We will get you some medicine in the next town, for now lets just move on." Kakashi made a handseal

and the 5 Sleeping Bags dissipated into smoke, leaving minor marks on the ground.

(Sakura isn't getting enough attention in this chapter had to add something to further her story)

After a few hours of trekking through the overgrown forest. Sakura was giving varying stares at her two team mates, mostly at Kushina who was falling behind walking slower than the rest.

_'I wonder what happened to her, she seems like a different person. I need to figure out what she has that I don't.'_ Sakura began to form a list of comparisons in her mind of the both her and Kushina.

_'We both have similar hair point to both of us, She is more filled out than I am point for her, she is a better ninja than me...' _On that last one she finally realized what made her so great in Sasukes eyes.

Sasuke was focused on getting stronger and being the best at being a Ninja. While all of his fangirls were only focusing on there looks in order to impress him. Then this girl comes out of the blue who is capable of matching Sasukes own abilities all while looking good.

_'Enough! For here on out I will be more focused on my skills then my love for Sasuke, than I'll earn his love for sure! _**SHANNARO!**i_' _Sakura was too focused on her thoughts when she ran into Kakashis back who was stopped in the middle of the road, he was observing a small puddle in the road.

"O-oh Sensei, I didn't see y-!" Sakuras mouth was covered by Kakashis hand as he made the 'shh' sign with a free finger.

Kakashi carefully removed his hand from Sakuras mouth and moved it into his tool pouch, pulling out a recently sharpened kunai knife. A thick veil of fog enveloped the squad as Kakashi took the Kunai and attempted to poke the small puddle.

A hand bursted from the puddle and grabbed Kakashi by the throat. A masked figure soon followed the hand out of the puddle.

_'As I expected some kind of trap based jutsu' _Kakashi was still able to use his ands and he reached for his mask, revealing a single eye. A red iris began to blaze.

"Sharingan!" Kakashi called as he released himself from the Mans grasp, "Kushina, Sasuke, Sakura cover Tazuna, we don't know how many of them are here."

The three moved into combat ready positions as they got prepared for an attack. Kushina looked weary

the life and color that was usually vibrant in her face vanished. Her head began to vibrate a piercing sound began to irradiate in her mind, she clutched her head groaning in heart wrenching agony. Soon her mind went black.

Kushina found herself in a completely dark room with only a light shining on her, a familiar heat crept onto her flesh. The smell of musty sweat and heat permeated the enclosed corridor. In the distance Kushina could see a blob of dark chakra join and bubbling together to form some being of recognizable shape.

"**I'm dieing kit... When that hokage separated you from your body and life, I was too I am now just a mass of chakra left to roam this world until I finally dissipate." **The sound of his menacing voice reverberated all through out this unknown room, while Kushina was just left to listen.

_'This is that Nine-Tailed monster!'_

"**You have every reason to want me dead I get that, but I don't want to die. Please I need to stay alive I just want to live even if it means I'm trapped in a cage. Take me back to Konoha and dig up that old body of yours. I'm killing you while I'm in here, so choose wisely if you want your life."**

Reality whipped back to Kushina when she came to consciousness.

"KUSHINA-CHAN MOVE NOW!" Sasuke cried in fear for his friend.

The second of the demon brothers mas moving in fast Kushina was still sick and was unprepared for a stab from a swiftly moving Poison gauntlet. A slick of blood spewed across the moist dirt and Kushinas vision went black.

A/N: hope that was a good chapter, any constructive criticism is much appreciated.


End file.
